broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Aperture
Aperture 'is a young scientist born and raised in Canterlot, with a love of learning, and Equestria's biggest library to do so in. His magical talents are fairly limited, he can only perform basic unicorn magic tasks, eg lifting objects and the like. He features in one current story and two planned stories. Aperture was orphaned as a small colt by a mysterious group of insurgents loose in Equestria at the time, but raised by the kindly old mare Dawntreader. He had no home of his own, so was given one of the old storage rooms in the castle to live in. He completed basic studies with Dawntreader when he was 15, shortly before Nightmare Moon returned, and upon her defeat, was assigned to 'Princess Luna. Under the princess, he learned advanced magic, and developed a warm friendship with her, maybe even more. Before his studies were complete, however, an uprising was staged by The Seventh Sanctum, the sadistically fanatical pony cult who had murdered Aperture's family earlier, against Equestria's governing body, Celestia, Luna 'and their advisors. In the resulting battle, Aperture was blasted off Canterlot Castle, but survived with minimal wounds, and was treated by Nurse Hope, underground. ' ''' He was taken to an underground cave network, actually a defense network for the long abandoned Equestria Laboratories. The caves were occupied by [[The Rebelion|'the rebellion '''against]] the sanctum, mostly ex-guards from the castle who had fallen back or civilians who wanted to make a stand. It was later discovered that these caves were being further fortified and equipped before the uprising, as a ‘safe house’ for the Princesses if anything ever went pear-shaped. 'The rebellion's leading members intr oduced themselves, and laid down the basics of what they hoped to achieve, the overall goal being to drive [[The Seventh Sanctum |'The Seventh Sanctum' out]] of Equestria for good, whatever the cost. Aperture joined as they shared a common goal, though he was by no means a fighter to begin with. The first mission was to rescue civilians besieged in the train station above, including Twilight Sparkle, who had come to deliver a friendship report to The Princess in person. One way out of the caves was an elevator from the hub to below the station, the team sent had to dig up through the tiled floor of the station. Outside [[The Seventh Sanctum|'the Sanctum '''were]] still razing the city, so Aperture and his squad, led by Dasher began to escort the civilians through town to another entrance to the caves on the mountain side. Unfortunately their presence was noticed, and the Sanctum, acting like a single unit, surrounded them. A stray blast of magic wounded Dasher and stopped the escort mission in its tracks. When it seemed like all hope was lost, their other leading member, Lightning Hooves, who had been on patrol, dropped in and stunned the Sanctum with a bolt of electricity, allowing the mission to continue to the caves. Aperture carried Dasher to safety, and Kestrel, another squad, member took Lightning. A plan was decided upon, that they would go deeper into the caves, in uncharted territory because of a light on the console, a distress beacon from the princesses, who had teleported into the caves for safety, though it had severely weakened them. The team were given data-pads, to keep them all connected. The ponies first encountered a room of 'Equestria Laboratories Sentry Turrets, which Lighning dispached with grenades, unfortunately destroying the front entrance. They then set off on an alternative rought round the back of the facility. During the trip, Aperture trained and became proficient with the balisong, or butterfly knife. After an explosion, Aperture and Zayelx were seperated from their squad and lost in the depths of the caves underground river. After a fight with a Sanctum member, Aperture discoveres a luminescent ring that he used as a torch in the dark, later discovered to be a key component in the '''Equestria Laboratories Quantum Tunneling Device that was lost shortly after the facilities abandonment. The duo moved on up further through the caves, where Zayelx discovered the secret of the invisibility scarf. The two continued through the cave network untill eventualy they met back up with the rest of Delta Squad. In the time they had been gone, both Aperture and Zayelx were listed as missing in action, Twilight was recoving, but still weak, from her wounds, Matrix had scanned out the tunnels and found a sort of air transport system for moving heavy equipment. It led from a short anex of the hub to a storage unit reasonably close to the facilities' back entrance. The Sanctum finaly penetrated the main bulk head, and with too many to stand and fight, Martix, Nurse Hope and Bowdler took the still weak Twilight in the transport system to escape, arming the hub's self destruct behind them. The Sanctum pursued them out into the annex. Using the last transport, the trio began their journey, to the labs back entrance. The unicorns and earth ponies couldn't keep up with the transport, but the pegusi gave chase. Bowdler and Matrix stood on the back of the transport pod, fending off attacks from The Seventh Sanctum following, whilst the nurse cared for Twilight, who was very weak. Bowdler and Matrix held them off untill they reched the end of the tunnel. Delta squad breached the door, and began to move inside the facility. Unbenown to them, the facilities AI was monitoring their movements, with malicious intent. Aperture started having bad dreams about a crippled pony who seemed the pure embodiment of evil, later revealed to be Dr Sine, who was telepathicaly contacting him. He couldn't get an exact location from Aperture's overly complicated mind, but gave the Sanctum a rough estimate. Around this time, the facilities dormant AI, 3.0 was reactivated, and began repairing and rebuilding Equestria Laboratories. Eventualy, Delta squad met up with 3.0 in her control room, where she easily incapacitated them. Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Stallion Category:Unicorn Category:Future Character Category:WIP